Awakening
by yamimakai3
Summary: The story of the first Keyblade Master and her adventures thorugh the 10 worlds in the search of her friend who was missing since his first and only mission. Now some time after Renard's adventure, Leela becomes a Keyblade Master but needs some skills in order to protect the 10 worlds and find out who is Obscura's friend and where's Renard
1. The Keyblade Master

KINGDOM HEARTS

AWAKENING

THE KEYBLADE MASTER

Renard and Leela, Yen Sid's students were too talented; Renard was young but his magical skills were perfect, unfortunately needed something else to become someone even more powerful: courage. During his training always managed to avoid the "Strength Test" but where he failed every time; Leela, in the other hand has natural talent in the use of the sword but not very talented in the use of spells.

5 years passed since they started the "Keybalde Master" test and their teacher had one name on mind.

"Renard, Leela; both showed great skills, not only on wizardry but also with the use of the sword. After watching you for years, I can say that I'm proud of you; but only one will bear the title "Keybalde Master"

Both students were standing in front of him while explaining them why the Keyblade was created and how it could be used to protect the light or protect the darkness.

"Leela, I grant you the title of Keyblade Master"

She was pleased and honored but Yen Sid noticed that she needed to say something.

"I'm honored, master; but Renard should be named Master, not me; I don't have the kind heart he has and his magical skills"

The old wizard brushed his white, long beard with his fingers while staring at Renard, maybe Leela was right but inside his heart, Yen Sid had a strange feeling, something that he felt centuries ago.

"Renard" he said with a serious look

"Yes, master" the young student spoke with a shy, nervous voice

"What Leela says might be true and I must say that it's something generous of her; do you want to take the charge as Keyblade Master?"

"I… I…" Renard stared at Leela, thinking _"is she crazy? I'm not as good as HER; I'm not strong, fast and most of all: I'm not brave"_

After thinking about it for some minutes, Yen Sid asked again

"Renard, what's your answer" it sounded more like an order than a question and he was about to fell on his knees but Leela placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I know you can do it, I know it inside my heart; besides, you won't be alone, and I'll be at your side whenever you need a hand"

He smiled at her and then stared at Yen Sid with a serious look

"I will, I will be your Keyblade Master"

Leela and Yen Sid nodded while a shining light appeared in front of Renard's hands. His first mission consisted on presenting himself to King Mickey as the Keyblade Master, the travel would take days because Disney's Castle was far from Yen Sid's tower and the only way to get there was by foot.

"Don't worry, it's pretty easy to get your way to the King's castle; besides, Greenwood's Town is half way, so you can sleep there"

_**Greenwood's Town…**_

Renard arrived near afternoon, he was tired and hungry; the only place where he was able to get something to eat and rest was the Tubs McGee's tavern.

The place seemed nice, there were some guys telling some jokes near the back tables while others were eating roast beef and drinking berries juice. The only table available was in the middle, while he walked through the crowded place, some guy in a black coat passed next to him, making him trip. The owner came closer to Renard and helped him.

"I'm sorry"

"For what, it wasn't yer fault; or it was?"

"I… I guess not" Renard was so shy as always and wouldn't want to say something that might expose him as the Keyblade master.

"Ready to order? If you allow me to say it, this place offers the best food in town; and I'm not sayin' it because I'm the owner; ye know what? Now that I think ´bout it, we're the only place that offers food in town"

Renard couldn't help it but giggle a bit, maybe the old McGee seemed like a strong lumberjack but in fact he was gentle and funny bear.

"If ye need a room, I have one upstairs for visitors and I can see that ye need a good sleep"

He thanked kindly the offer and took the room after eating McGee's delicious food. It was nearly midnight and Renard couldn't sleep, he was thinking about everything he learned after years of training, especially on Leela who gave him the Keyblade. With a movement of his wrist the Keyblade appeared on his hand, he looked at that huge sword during hours.

"Yo, that's a Keyblade? Isn't?"

That voice made him fell from bed, hitting his head.

"Sorry, I didn't wanted to scare ya; the name's Berry, what's yours"

"Um, Renard…"

"So… "Um Renard" what bring ya to our little piece of heaven?"

"I'm heading to Disney's Castle"

Berry gave a jump and fell on her toes; the little rabbit seemed more like a boy than a girl.

"Wow, the Disney Castle… I always wanted to go there… say, will ya take me with ya?"

Renard stared at her little, adorable eyes.

"I'd love to, but what about your family, they won't miss…"

"Nope, no family; just me and my friends" she said showing her fists.

"Ok, I guess…"

"YAY! I'm goin' to visit the King's castle!"

He laughed aloud, making Berry think that she said something funny

"What? Something funny" said showing her fists.

"0h, nothing; if we're going to Disney castle then we need to sleep if we want to get there soon"

"Fair to me, see ya later "Um Renard" and with a big jump, she disappeared in the dark.

He was falling finally asleep and happy, somehow, Berry reminded him Leela; she was the same as her: the same attitude and the same sense of humor; he dreamed with the day that Yen Sid scolded Leela by using a spell that made the brooms move by themselves and do all the hard work while she was eating an ice popsicle with him.

Suddenly, he was awakened by Berry…

"Yo, wake up; we're in big troubles!"

The first thing Renard noticed was Berry's face covered with ashes and the fire coming from the houses outside….

**I hope you liked the first chapter, maybe I'm not very good writing fantasy stories like this but I'm a Kingdom Hearts game fan. Anyways, this is just the beginning of the story for Renard; who is the guy in the black coat? And what's happening in the town? **

**The next Chapter: **_**Invasion! The soul crusher's attack!**_


	2. Invasion

KINGDOM HEARTS

AWAKENING

INVASION! THE SOUL CRUSHER'S ATTACK!

"Yo, wake up!" When Renard finally woke up the smell of smoke entered into his nose.

"What's happening out there?"

"We're bein' attacked by some creatures!"

The Keyblade Master jumped out of bed being dragged outside by Berry, everything was a chaos, villagers were attacking other villages, except that those "villagers" had something strange on their faces, they seemed to be under a spell.

Renard ran to help a villager and felt a pain on his feet; he was running bare feet in the streets; with a movement of his arm, the "villager" fell in the floor.

"Are you ok?" he said

"Yeah, where's Robin Hood?"

He heard that name before, a bandit who steals the rich to give it to the poor; Renard only heard stories of him and in secret always wanted to be as brave as him.

"Is he here?"

"Yes, he's helping us with this mess"

When he was about to help the villager, Berry yelled

"Behind ya"

When he turned back, what he saw seemed unreal: the old, kind Gums McGee was now a monster and was trying to attack Renard, with a movement of the wrist the Keyblade appeared.

"Sir, don't come any closer, sir"

The old, big bear wasn't listening any of his words; on his hands, the Keyblade was shaking, there was no way he'll use it to hurt someone, some steps backwards and tripped with his own feet.

"Please, sir" He closed his eyes, it was the first time he felt this kind of fear when suddenly the noise of a body falling in the floor

"You're safe now'" there was voice coming behind his back and when he opened his eyes, the Ol' McGee had an arrow on his back.

"We need a place to hide until the King's troops arrive" Immediately recognized that voice: Robin Hood.

Berry grabbed Renard's hand and ran behind the brave fox until they found a place to hide where Berry lived. Inside there, Robin explained Renard what happened: apparently someone used a spell in the middle of the town to put everyone against each other and transform them into "Soul Crushers". During the explanation, Robin saw the Keyblade on his hand

"Aren't you supposed to be a warrior?"

"I… yes, but I'm still an apprentice"

"Nice first mission isn't" he said with a kind smile on his red face.

"Berry, could you help me with this? I need something to use as bandages"

Berry nodded and returned as fast as she could. With everything they needed, Robin started to take care of Renard's feet.

"Is it's hard for us to walk without shoes, I can only imagine how hard is for a human; there, clean and bandaged"

"Thank you, we can't stay here; there are people who need our help"

Then, he remembered what Robin said _"someone used a spell…"_

"I need to get to the town's center, if someone used a spell, then I might be able to finish it"

"We'll use the roofs"

All the way Renard was shocked by what he was watching: women, kids; everyone turned into those creatures, fighting each other; with some tears on his face, he wished he could be brave and do something else to help the innocent villagers.

"Finally, the…"

Robin's words stopped when he saw his friend Little John turned into a Soul Crusher while one person in a black coat was singing some kind of spell and surrounded by other creatures.

"Little John…"

"So, you finally came; Keyblade Master, let me introduce myself; my name is Obscura lord of the darkness"

While Robin was trying to talk with Little John, Renard ran straight to Obscura, making an effort to make him understand that he was doing something terrible.

"And you're supposed to be a Keyblade Master? Bah, you're only a kid, there's nothing you can do to stop me" He said while giggling, true words but this kid was very talented in the use of magic; nervous and brave at the same time, Renard used the first spell he learned: "Thundara"

Completely useless, Obscura blocked his attack with his hand; laughing because Renard was too scared to fight him; so he showed him a real "Thundara", he only pointed to him and a huge thunder came out of his finger, that was enough to eliminate someone but the young Keyblade Master managed to block it with his sword.

"Too dangerous and powerful" he thought and another spell came to his mind, "Blizzaga" a freezing spell more powerful than Thundara and seemed it worked, Obscura was turned into an ice cube.

While he was into the ice, Robin Hood didn't had another choice than fight against his old friend and finally made him fell unconscious and just when Renard was about to help Robin, there was an explosion behind them; it was Obscura who escaped from the spell, this time he was furious.

"How you dare… how you dare! I have enough; I will turn this insignificant town into ashes!"

"Robin, Berry; run away, I can't stop him but at least I'll try to get you time to escape"

"I won't leave ya" Berry said

"Please, do it for me" those were Renard's last words, while a tear ran over his face; the little rabbit was about to run at Renard's side but Robin stopped her and ran as fast as they could, avoiding contact with the Soul Crushers.

"_I didn't wanted to be a Keyblade Master, but I'm one now; I don't know why, but here I am"_

His Keyblade aimed to the sky while Obscura showed an evil, crazy smile while the whole town was covered with fire.

No one of the remaining villagers couldn't believe that their beloved town wasn't anymore, Berry and Robin walked through the streets looking around, searching for any sign of life; finally reached the town's square.

The fight was over and the Keyblade without its owner was the proof, seemed intact but when Berry was about to hold it; Robin stopped her.

"Only a Keyblade master can hold it"

"Where's Renard"

He moved his head on a negative way, and thought _"it's strange, why is the Keybalde still here?"_

_**Six months later…**_

Greenwood Town was declared abandoned, the villagers moved to another town and the Keyblade found another master; the one who was originally chosen by Yen Sid.

Now that Leela wasn't an apprentice anymore, her job consisted on protect the ten worlds that were part of the Disney Kingdom.

But without knowing, in one of the kingdoms something was happening; Obscura was still alive and this time had someone at his side: Torbane.

"Shall we start with this place?"

"Seems peaceful, it's perfect; Soul Crushers, do what you want with those innocent people but bring me that girl alive and safe"

**This is the end of the second chapter, maybe it's not too good so far; just give it some time. How's that Obscura survived? And who is Torbane? **

**The next chapter **_**"Dark Prophecy Revealed"**_


	3. Dark Prophecy

KINGDOM HEARTS

AWAKENING

DARK PROPHECY REVEALED

Greenwood battle was only a sad memory, one year passed since Renard fell during his only and first mission; Berry, the little rabbit was now a royal guard at Disney's castle and Leela just finished her magical training with Mama Odie in New Orleans. During that time everything seemed quite normal but Yen Sid still had his doubts and felt that something was wrong.

Most of his doubts were about to have an answer, King Mickey summoned him and the other sorcerers and fairies: Merlin, Yen Sid, the three good fairies, Rafiki and even someone they didn't expected: Maleficent.

No one was happy to see her there but Mickey explained that her presence was necessary because she was the only one who could understand an old prophesy…

"And the light will be covered with darkness, but inside this darkness lays the key that will bring you hope and light…" she ended with a deep voice.

"What do you mean with that?" one of the good fairies said.

"I don't know the meaning, I'm just the interpreter. You know what I'm talking about old wizard; something is not right since your… little pet's adventure"

"Knock it off Maleficent! How you dare to say such words, Renard is… was my friend and did what it was necessary to help those poor villagers" The new Keyblade Master said while pointing straight to Maleficent's face.

"I agree, Maleficent; I too feel something odd after Renard's battle, almost like if it's connected to the Keyblade"

There was only silence after Yen Sid's words. If he was right, then the battle at Greenwood was only the beginning of something bigger.

"What should we do now? We can't stay here without doing anything" Mickey said.

"It doesn't matter who treats this kingdom, we'll face them and emerge victorious" Goofy, the king's right hand and best friend acted like if everything were to be fixed.

"Don't be a fool, we're not strong enough and even don't know if there's someone planning something evil"

"It doesn't matter because as long as we stay together, there's no foe we can beat"

Mickey smiled at Goofy; he was right about staying together but Maleficent interrupted while Donald and Goofy were arguing as if they were kids, which made Merlin have a headache.

"Can both of you stop? You're making me go crazy"

"Those fools only fight each other and obviously don't need me anything else from me" The witch started to walk away with her loyal crow on her shoulder, offended by the wizard's and fairies attitude.

"I'm leaving too" Yen Sid rose and thanks everyone by being there.

"Me too, Arthur might need me; boy, that kid has always adventures on his young mind and I'm afraid that if I'm not there, he'll do something dangerous"

Once everyone left, King Mickey started to feel nervous; so he gave orders to Leela and those orders were to visit New Orleans where one of her teachers lives and asks her about the "Unlock Light" spell because he knew that she might needed soon.

"Donald will go with ya; he will need to learn it too"

"WHAT? There's no way you will make me go to the swamp, no way!"

And just before he knew it, he and Leela were standing outside the castle and entering into the portal that will lead them to New Orleans. As soon as she entered into the portal, Leela had a small headache but faded right away. Now they were standing at the swamp's shore, when Donald stared at her, Leela immediately knew something was wrong.

"Um, there's something different on you?"

"Well, actually you look kinda different"

"Different?"

"Can you look your hands?"

She did it and they were too different, instead of hands she had paws and when looked her reflect in the water gave a big scream; she wasn't human anymore, instead she was turned into an otter.

"What happened to me? Why I'm an otter? A cute one, but why?"

Donald was speechless and staring at Leela's transformation, transforming a living thing into another living thing obviously was difficult and forbidden, only an experimented magician could do it.

"Stop staring at me like that! I'm a girl and nude! Where are your manners?" said at the same time that she pushed Donald into the water.

"Let's find Mama Odie, she'll help you with this, um, little problem?"

"Darn it, I can't walk with this huge tail making me trip every step I give"

They walked a couple of hours until Leela felt tired, her new body was causing her problems; so they rested inside a tree, while Leela started a small fire, Donald found enough food for both.

"My feet are killing me"

"If you're an animal now, so you don't have feet but paws"

"You're enjoying this, isn't?" she stared at Donald with her beautiful blue eyes.

Soon, Leela started to feel tired; she wasn't used to have fur over her body, which made her feel a bit uncomfortable and cold. When Donald noticed how hard the night was for her, he lay down next to her and hugged her.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Don't be mean; I'm just sharing my heat with you, so you won't feel any cold"

"Oh, thanks; but don't you think I'll like you after this"

"No problem"

The next morning they continued their travel through the swamp, Leela started to like her new body, every five minutes she stopped to watch her reflect in the water; thinking that she was really cute and lovely but Donald didn't liked it, they were wasting time and if both wanted to get their way to Mama Odie's house, they'll need to make it fast. When reached a dry place, took a moment to relax and rest.

"I'm not really used to walk bare foot"

"And I suppose YOUR majesty wants a foot massage"

Leela giggled with malice while her cheeks blushed

"I'd love to"

"You must be kidding, why should I?"

"Because I'm a girl and this isn't my environment; besides, if you make me this little favor, I promise I'll reward you with a kiss" said at the moment she winked.

"It's a deal? You're not making fun of me"

"You have the Keyblade Master's words"

"Ok, ok; but you promised me a kiss after this"

After several minutes Donald finished and Leela fulfilled her promise and gave Donald a huge kiss on his cheek. She giggled when noticed Donald's reaction; actually he was kind of cute when blushed and tried to hide it. Donald was about to giggle too but suddenly they were surrounded by shadows who were laughing and showing their teeth. Maybe some action might her feel better, she was always up to any fight.

"What the…!" she said

"What are you waiting for, why don't you take the Keyblade?"

"We have a problem… I can't summon it!"

"Time for the plan B"

"Plan B?"

"RUN!" Donald said and left Leela behind, making her feel useless and started to give some steps backwards while laughing nervously and run when her legs allowed it.

_**Well, this is how the third chapter ends; I hope you liked it. Who imagined that Donald had a sweet side? In the personal I liked writing about him treating Leela as a queen when she promised him a kiss.**_

_**Why Leela was unable to use the Keyblade and what or who transformed her into an otter? The next episode: The Voodoo Master and the frog.**_


	4. The Voodoo Master and the Frog

KINGDOM HEARTS

AWAKENING

THE VOODOO MASTER AND THE FROG

Leela was lucky, she found a place where she could hide and wait until those creatures passed next to the tree she was hidden "_"where are you Donald?"_ she thought; the last thing she could remember was Donald running fast and disappearing between the trees. Just to make sure any other shadow was there, she waited some minutes but didn't realize when fell asleep.

She took just a nap because some voices came from the water.

"Ok, so… let me see if I get it; both of you are humans and were turned into a frog by someone who used voodoo"

"That's right; this charming prince thought it was a good idea"

"We're trying to find someone who can break the spell" the female frog said

"Mama Odie is a voodoo master; she might be able to help you"

"Will you guide us? We don't know where she lives"

Leela heard the whole conversation and thought that she would like to take them to Mama Odie but first, needed to find Donald; that coward duck surely was hiding somewhere high or dark.

"If you're looking for Mama Odie I can take you there but first I'd love if you could help me to find my coward friend"

"Hey! It's an otter! I haven't seen one in months"

"Believe it or not, I'm not an otter; I'm a human too. And I have the feeling that this guy you call "Shadow Man" is the responsible"

Both frogs and the huge alligator were surprised and just when the female frog was about to say her name, the male frog started to talk.

"I'm Prince Naveen of Maldonia" said while kissed Leela's hand

"Um, ok… I'm Leela and I'm a Keyblade Master"

"What's a Keyblade Master?" Naveen was interested

"Can we talk about this later? My friend is lost"

After saying those words, a firefly appeared, it was Raymond or "Ray" as his friends used to call him. It was a long talk until Leela understood what happened with Naveen and Tiana; she offered to take them to Mama Odie's boat but first she asked if they could help her find Donald; fortunately they found him near, he was hidden under the bushes

All the way, Tiana talked to Leela about being responsible while Naveen talked with Louis, Ray and Donald about being free to party all day long. When Tiana heard Leela's story she felt somehow that Leela had a crush on his friend Renard by the way she sighed every time she mentioned him.

Finally, after a long day they stopped to take a break; it was something good sharing food and stories with them and for one second Leela thought she had seen Renard with them.

"Ok, let's take turns" Leela said "I'll take the first watch; Ray, you will take the second"

Everyone agreed and went to sleep, except Tiana who wanted to stay with Leela a bit more.

"It has been a while since I had this kind of fun"

"Well, being transformed into an otter or frog is not exactly what I'd love to call fun, but yeah; I know what you're talking about"

Leela's watch was about to finish but suddenly she woke everyone up, the reason: the same shadows she met as soon as she arrived to New Orleans were looking for them. She, Tiana, Naveen and Louis hid in the water while Ray hid between the trees.

"Find them or we'll pay the price of our failure! I don't want to imagine what Obscura will make us if we don't bring them those guys"

It was Facilier or better known as the voodoo master, somehow he knew that Leela and Donald were there; Obscura gave him the power to summon shadows as his servants but only gave him three days to find them, his time was almost out; one more day and he'll be send back to his grave.

His shadows moved around the water and climbed trees; it was a long wait, Leela was breathless, she needed to take some air but couldn't due the amount of shadows searching everywhere; fortunately, Louis took her to a place where she could take air and stood there waiting until they heard Dr. Facilier laughing when one of the shadows dragged Donald from the bushes.

"Ah, finally; but this is not enough, you MUST find that girl too"

"What… what do you want from me?"

"Oh, nothing really; I'm just trying to save my life because I'm in debt with someone"

In her mind, Leela made a plan: his shadows were far and trying to find her; so, Facilier was all alone so she though it would be something easy rescuing Donald.

"Ok, this is what we'll do: Scare that guy, which will be enough to release my friend; once he's free, I want you to swim to those trees and wait for me there"

Everything went perfect, Louis gave Facilier a big scare; it was then when Leela took Donald's hand and started to swim far from him. Even being far from him, they could hear him cursing them.

"Find them! Find them! Or we'll be in big troubles!"

With the night sky above them, they managed to find shelter until the morning.

"Are you crazy? You could have been captured!"

"But we didn't, that's something"

"So… this duck is your friend?"

"Hey! I have a name and it is Donald, got it memorized?"

All of them laughed when heard Donald talking, he sure had a funny voice, but they had to continue moving, Facilier could be anywhere. They had luck: A boat above a tree, Mama Odie's house, they were safe for now.

Once every one entered, Mama Odie immediately knew what was wrong and helped Tiana and Naveen.

"You need to find a princess and kiss her to break the spell, always works"

"Eli La Bouff will be crowned as the Mardi gras king, who makes Charlotte La Bouff a princess, is that enough?"

"Yes, but only until midnight, if you don't kiss her before that time you'll be a frog forever"

"Ok, then it's time to move and make our way to New Orleans and break this spell"

Everyone was leaving, but Mama Odie spoke again.

"Leela, Donald; stay with me some minutes, the rest of you wait outside"

Both asked Mama Odie about the Light spell, unfortunately she didn't knew anything about it, making both friends feel disappointed and thinking that their journey was for nothing.

"You didn't let me finish, I don't know anything about this spell but I know someone who can teach you" She said while started to search into her trunk and threw away different and interesting stuff: snake's skin, a bottle filled with something strange and other things.

"Ah, here it is! This map will lead you to other worlds, I suggest you to start with the "Sunken Empire" once you're there ask for Milo and Kida; but first, let me see what I can do with your little problem"

Mama Odie used his stick to help Leela, and with some words and hand's movements she was turned into a human again.

"Oh thank you, thank you Mama Odie" she said at the same time started to hug the old Voodoo woman

"Easy, easy child, this spell will only allow you to stay as human for a limited time, so use it wisely"

"Everything is ok? We have to move now that we still have time" Tiana was nervous and had her reason to be, their journey back to New Orleans would take at least four hours.

As soon as Leela had a foot outside Mama Odie's house, she turned back into an otter _"Aww, I just felt better being human again"_ she thought but remembered Odie's words about being human only for a limited time as long as Tiana and Naveen are frogs.

"Everyone's ready? Let's break our spell!"

With those words, Leela, Donald, Naveen, Tiana, Louis and Ray started to move while Mama Odie stood at her door with a worried face _"I just couldn't tell her what I saw… if I'm right, this will be something dangerous, and I'm wondering if she would be capable to do it…"_

**This how it ends the fourth chapter, I hope you liked it and sorry by the late update; there are a lot of things to do at the farm but fortunately I had some help to keep things in order. **

**What did Mama Odie saw? And what she's talking about? **

**The next chapter: "Breaking the spell and making our way to New Orleans"**


End file.
